


Dark and Intriguing

by asongofhopeandjoy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongofhopeandjoy/pseuds/asongofhopeandjoy
Summary: Tenzin does not approve of his mother's new relationship.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Dark and Intriguing

“I don’t approve of their relationship!”

“Tenzin…” Kya messaged her temples in a feeble attempt to fend off the headache she was getting. It was far too early in the morning to deal with her brother’s dramatics!

“I’m sorry but she’s too old to have a boyfriend!” Tenzin slammed his fists on the kitchen table to hammer home his point. “She should think about her retirement plan, not what she should be doing on date night!”

“Boyfriend?” Bumi snickered. “More like boy _toy_.”

“Bumi!” Kya slapped her brother’s shoulder. She snickered right along with him, but she didn’t want to excite her other sibling. “Shh! Mum and Zuko are in the next room!”

“That’s another thing I don’t like about their relationship!” Tenzin huffed. “It’s so… dark and intriguing!”

Kya, Bumi and Tenzin swivelled their heads around to look at the said ‘dark and intriguing’ pairing as if to check if the airbender’s assessment was correct. They watched in fascination as Fire Lord Zuko waddled over to Katara, who was reading a newspaper. She immediately put it down when she saw the older man coming towards her, her eyes glued to him.

“Here’s your tea darling.” Zuko said as he put a cup of ginseng in front of her. “And here’s an extra bit of sugar, just because you’re so sweet.”

Katara chuckled as Zuko planted a quick and cheeky peck to her lips.

“Zuko please.” She pleaded with the other man. “There are children present.”

The couple nuzzled each other, blissfully unaware of her children’s antics in the other room. 

“…. Stop grinning at me like a cat owl that caught the coyote canary!” Tenzin glared at his sister. “Okay, maybe I was wrong about them! I will admit, it’s nice to see mother so happy…”

“I’m proud of you little brother.” Tenzin groaned as Bumi gleefully patted him on the back. There was no need for him to rub salt into an open wound!


End file.
